The Object of my Obsession
by Chris Uzumaki-sensei
Summary: They say there is no love without lust, no passion without desire. Those who experience all four become a different person who would rather have a fantasy rather than reality. To be taken in a relationship of sexual bliss, where the thought of only that one person stay constantly on their mind. This can turn into a twisted love for one and a deadly situation for the other.
1. The Flames of Obsession Begins

As the dark haired girl with the pearl eyes she looked down on the blonde man she was straddling. All she could do was moan in ecstasy as he played her body like a fine violin as every moan sounded in perfect harmony with his groans. She could not understand it this all started with a couple of drinks and some sweet words that led to this one night stand. This night she had many firsts, first French kiss, her first time receiving oral from a man, her first time making love to a man. She thought losing her virginity would be taken by someone she loved more than life itself. Not by some handsome gigolo bartender with whisker marks on his face. We have to go back to beginning on that fateful evening where it all began this friend with benefit situation to understand the circumstances of the events.

FLASHBACK…

Hinata couldn't believe she just blew a multi million dollar deal; her family gave her this task to prove herself worthy of the Hyūga name. But this business man wanted something else to seal the deal, her in his bed. She refused; she knew his type all too well. Dong-sik wanted to brag to his friends that he bagged the daughter of Hiashi Hyūga and sealed the deal more ways than one. He started to get way too frisky by trying to grab her waist and pulling her into a kiss. He failed to realize that this dark haired beauty was trained by many martial artists. Her father refuse to let any Hyūga be considered weak, in mind, body and spirit especially his daughters. This man found out in the most painful way that no means no. She easily separated his shoulder and threw him down on the cold floor and applied an arm bar. The man could do nothing but scream in pain and beg to be release from this brutal hold. With his wounded ego shattered the only thing to do to keep his manly pride was to call off the deal. She quickly got off her assailant and walked out the door telling him that Hyūga Technologies would never do business with scum like him. She knew that she failed her assignment to get Global Wireless Network to sign on with her company. She knew what was waiting for her when she returned to the office tomorrow morning.

 _Verbal abuse about how incompetent she was told by her father point of view._

She left her car and walked for hours until she came to Kurama Nine hotel with a nice bar inside, she heard from reputation that this bar and hotel received five stars from every internet consumer, travel agent and Yelp customers. Only the top celebrities and business men and women stayed at this luxurious suite. She went to the counter and booked a room for the night and walked over to the bar to relieve her stress with some nice Remy V.S.O.P.

Before she could sit down and drink her problems away, many men started to approach her. They all came onto her with their corny one liner making her sigh in annoyance. To quickly remedy this situation she went to the bar stool in the corner to escape her want to be pursuers of love. As soon as she sat down the blonde bartender came over and set six drinks in front of her.

"What's this? I didn't order all these drinks. Please remove them and bring me a double of Remy neat." Hinata barely looked at the bartender as she slid them back toward him.

"Yeah you didn't order them but you see those six gentlemen over there came and bought you these drinks. This is a first for me, I never seen so many men lusting after the same woman at the same time. All eyes were on you the moment you walked through that door. Since each one gave me a big tip and all these drinks are top shelf why not take advantage and save a few bucks." The blonde man gave her a smile that made her smirk just a tad and then quickly to a scowl.

"I have my own money and I can buy what I want, if I take one of those drinks they think that they would have the right to come over here and sit next to me hoping I will be their woman for tonight. Remove these drinks now!" Hinata wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone not even the bartender.

"Tell you what, I'll remove the drinks. But since each one of them gave me such a big tip, why don't I get you those Remy drinks you wanted and I keep these for myself to drink. Waste not wants not." He smiled at her hoping she could relax just a little bit.

"You're drinking on the job?" Hinata raised and eyebrow at the blonde.

"One of the perks of being a bartender." He raised the glass of liquor and took a sip.

She saw that this guy was kind of annoying but straight forward so she agreed to the condition. He quickly poured her a drink and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry that your day is going bad, it had to be one hell of a day for you." The bartender set the empty glass down and grabbed another.

This surprised Hinata; usually no one took the time to look deep inside her eyes to tell that she was in pain. Most guys at the office never took their eyes off her breast long enough to look her in the eyes and her family members were so stoic that it was unbearable to be around. It always made her feel so alone.

"Yes it was, soon as I woke up I could tell it was going to be one of those days. I blew a major deal today but to make the deal a success it would have been morally wrong and degrading. That's something I just couldn't do." Hinata took a deep sigh and took a sip of her Remy. She started to wonder if this bartender was just putting on a nice guy act, she believed that some bartenders could read people just as easily as a psychiatrist could but none the less she felt more relax and better about what happened today just by talking.

"Tell you what, after I serve these fine patrons of mine you can tell me all about it. I'm a very good listener." He left her side as each customer told their order as him and another bartender kept up with the crowd.

Hinata looked at the young bartender; he looked like a hard worker as he poured the drinks with experience. She looked over and saw some young ladies smiling and blushing at him. He quickly came to the ladies area and smiled as he flirted with the group of horny young ladies. Hinata started to realize that he was only doing his job to earn large tips for tonight. He didn't have any interest in her in a romantic way. This kind of realization made her feel better knowing a man wasn't coming on to her because of her looks but it still felt like it hurt her womanly pride a little. He finished doing his duties and waltz right back toward the dark haired beauty to finish their conversation. The two newly friends chatted as he listened to her problems. Her troubles seem to fade away the more she converse with the blonde, she felt like he was an old friend that came back into her life.

"Excuse me sexy barkeep, why don't you share some of that attention toward me." A woman in a short and tight black dress with red hair sat next to Hinata. She took the drink from his hands and quickly down the alcohol and seductively pulled an olive into her mouth with her tongue." Give me what you had and make it a double, baby."This woman appeared to be in her late Forties and had a very violent look to her.

Naruto poured her a shot of Hennessey and handed her the drink and in return she handed him her business card along with a hundred dollar bill. She sexily got up and pulled down her dress a little and smiled at the blonde. "Make sure you use that number, I'll be waiting for your call. And by the way keep the change." She smiled at the barkeep.

Hinata looked at the scenario between the two and came to this conclusion.

 _"_ _He must be a gigolo."_

The woman clearly saw the blonde was talking to her but she ignored Hinata as if she wasn't there. Hinata could have easily been his girlfriend, fiancée or wife but this woman main focus was on the blonde.

Naruto took the business card and place it under the bar counter.

"So how long have you been doing…you know this?"

"Bartending here not long use to do it in college all the time." Replied the blonde.

"No I mean …. Renting love for the night?" Hinata looked at the blonde and took a sip of her drink.

"Wait…what? You think I'm a male prostitute? What gave you that ridiculous notion?" Naruto looked a little mad at her statement she made." Its part of the job to be flirty, believe it or not bartenders work on tips. Plus I don't think I'm that handsome to be considered a gigolo."

She realized that she just insulted him and she needed to apologize immediately.

"I'm sorry …"

"Don't worry about it, it did look some what suspicious didn't it?" He smiled at her that brought a smile to the black haired beauty.

Every little conversation they had brought them to want to know more about each other but more out of mutual sexual attraction. Every time he served his patrons a drink he walked right back to the corner where the young lady waited for him with a beautiful smile. In the back of her mind she could picture her father screaming at her for slumming with a commoner a bartender commoner none the less. She knew for a fact that he couldn't be nothing more than a minor distraction from the cruel world around her. Still she had dirty thoughts about him for the last hour or so.

Around midnight two more bartenders came through the lounge, this brought a smile to the blonde's face.

"Yo Choji I'm heading out I promise this young lady that I would escort her out. Don't worry I'll clean up the place in the morning if you cover for me." Naruto looked over and gave the girl a wide grin.

"I didn't remember discussing something like that with you." As she looked at him with sexily stunning pearl eyes."

"Please I really want to leave. Back me up please." As he whispered to her.

"Yeah…he promised to walk me to my destination." Hinata took a deep sigh.

"Sure you're the boss ain't ya? Plus I overheard you tell her to back you up. You're way from subtle you know that boss. " Yelled the bulky bartender as he turned his back and waved his hand in annoyance to say beat it.

Naruto quickly grabbed her hand as he pulled her out of the hotel bar. Hinata heart raced as she felt the warmth of his hand.

* * *

"Thanks for bailing me out, tonight I really didn't feel like being there. So let me take you to your destination, I really shouldn't lie to a friend but I really wanted to leave with you." Naruto winked at her with a devilish grin.

"Well we're at my destination, so I'm fine. I'm staying at this hotel." Hinata really didn't want to let go of his hand and she really wanted to be with him just a while little longer.

"Oh." He looked as if had a hurt feeling in his looks and voice.

She quickly noticed his mood change.

"Why don't you walk me to my door." This time she smiled as she interlaced her fingers with his.

This sudden change in her behavior startled the twenty-three year old; she was usually shy and never did anything this bold in her life with a stranger. But tonight she didn't know if it was the alcohol or her own horniness that was making her this way. They made it to her door, they both stood there looking at each other. Surprisingly it was Hinata who made the first move; she gently pulled him to her and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He quickly responded by gently kissing her back. Suddenly Hinata's body began to feel like it was on fire; she wanted more a whole lot more. When he inserted his tongue into hers it surprised her but she quickly reciprocated the action skillfully with her tongue. It was too late, her sexual switch had been flipped on; no it was yearning to be touched that was taking over. What was a gentle kiss was now rough and lustful; their passion now seemed barbaric and instinctual to dominate the other to their sexual will. Now their hands were exploring each other's bodies and each one trembled with anticipation at the other's touch. Hinata searched for the key card to get into the room as she steadily kissed her lover for the night. With much fumbling with the key card the door finally opened, the blonde man quickly picked her up while remaining kissing her as he headed toward the bed. He gently laid her on the bed as he took off his shirt and climbed on top of her while using his tongue to soothingly lick her neck and ears as she moaned in blissful sexual happiness. She quickly removed her blouse and bra and grabbed the blonde's head and pulled it to her nipple. He obediently began to lick and suck on her desired hot spot. He lovingly stopped and lifted her dress and tenderly pulled down her panties and looked hungrily at her womanhood. Now Hinata was embarrassed no one but her doctor seen her naked and he was staring so intently that it made her quiver in her shyness.

He quickly lowered his head in her neither region and hungrily placed his lips on her pussy and skillfully made the young woman moan with complete delightfulness as she arched her back so he could reach her G-spot more. Her mind was now a complete blank and her breathing was so erratic and erotic from the oral she didn't know that it was possible that she could make such lewd noises. Fear started to whelm up in her mind, she was about to cum. She didn't want to blow the mood but what he was doing drove her past the limits of her sexual peek. She was a virgin and these experiences overwhelm her on a level that was far from the masturbation she was accustomed to. It was too late, she grabbed his hair and pulled it closer to her pussy as she yelled out she was coming. Her legs tensed up and her back arched off the bed, it was over or so she thought. He continued to suck harder as he placed his tongue inside her while he placed his finger on her clitoris and played with it like a professional lover. Hinata could feel a second wave coming and it was greater than the first orgasm. This time instead of yelling she used some very colorful dirty words to describe her pleasure. He quickly removed the rest of her clothes and his. As he was about to lurch over her, she calmly placed her foot onto his chest to stop him.

"You have a condom?" As her breathing sounded like she ran the Boston Marathon.

"Yeah right, I have it right here." He opened his hand to show her the condom.

She pulled him down next to her and whispered to him that this was her first time and to be gentle as he could. He nodded as he slowly got on top of her and gently entered her as she grunted in pain. She tried her best to not make a sound as she bite into the blonde's shoulder to suppress the pain she was feeling. As he looked down at the most beautiful woman he ever saw, he smiled at her.

"Just give me a couple of minutes to get use to the pain." As she continued to bite on his chest for relief while she continued to breathe hard.

He obliged her wish and after a couple of minutes she asked him to continue. She had always thought that being with a man would be scary but this bartender knew exactly how to please her body. She thought the cunnilingus she received was amazing but this took her to a whole new level of pleasure. She got even more excited when she looked upon his face and saw that he was in bliss feel fantasy as well. For over two hours they both started to know each others pleasure not through words but through their bodies. Every position they could think of they tried, no one was embarrassed to ask the other to try their fetish or fantasy they had always wanted to try. Their night consisted of many times releasing their body fluids onto the other; never did they think someone out there knew their body so well. Each thought the other had a sexual manual on how to operate them efficiently. Hinata thought that she would never love doggy style, it just seem so degrading to be on her hands and knees but it quickly became her favorite position at the end of the night. She even had the courage to ask if she could be on top, he smiled at her as he lay on his back to let her get into position. And this is where the story begins and ends on this part.

As they both huffed and puffed for air, the blonde sat up and placed his back against the head board of the bed. She opened up his legs and sat between them and cuddled up to his chest.

"That was mind blowing, this moment right here I will never forget even if I get Alzheimer." As he laughed and pulled her closer to his chest.

"I'm glad my first time was with you, I was nervous about doing this but I experienced what most girls would literally give their right arm for a night like this." She placed her head onto his chest as she heard his heart pounding like a jack hammer. "By the way what is your name?" Asked Hinata as she looked up at the blonde.

 _"Now she asks."_ As he thought to himself. Naruto moved her hair and looked in her eyes."My name is _…"_ suddenly a finger was place on his lips.

Hinata knew her family would never approve of some bartender dating or pursuing the next Hyūga Technologies C.O successor. They would pay him enough money to leave her alone just like they done with Hanabi college boyfriend Konohamaru. Her father gave him enough money where he never even contacted her again. He never even contacted her to apologize to her for being so vindictive on the way he dumped her for the money. It took a year for Hanabi to return to the loving and funny girl she once was. Now every man she met was done with extreme suspicion that they would do the same thing to her as her first love done. She knew her father would berate her in front of the whole family making her feel belittled and useless to the family company. She wanted to see the blonde again but if he caught wind of who she truly was would he ask her for expensive things? Would he try to get her to take care of him? Hinata had friends who were rich and their boyfriends that didn't have that kind of wealth they stopped working or they stopped being the man they use to be. For Hinata there was only one clear answer. It would be on her terms, they would be sex friends. No names, no trying to get to know each other. Just to meet up to have sex at her convenience.

"Don't tell me your name. I know this sounds cruel but can this just be about mutual sex? I want to see you again but there is a lot going on in my life right now. Between business, family and day to day stress it would be too much for me. Plus my family isn't normal at all; it would put a greater strain on me." Hinata told him the truth about her situation.

"Wow I feel used, so you're married and took of your ring? Or are you engaged?"

"No…! How did you get that out of what I just explained?" As she lifted up from his chest.

"Well I guess because giving a name is important but if you don't have a man I guess I'm cool with it." Naruto pulled her closer to him.

"Here is one more rule don't, try to find out who I am. If you do then all contact will be cut off from me and you forever. Do you think that you can follow this rule?" Hinata was praying that he said yes, her heart was racing on his answer.

The blonde never had anyone come up with such strange rules to see each other; he could tell that this was important to her so he accepted her strange request. They quickly cuddled back together as she felt his affectionate embrace; she smiled in contentment at her newly acquired lover.

"So what am I suppose to call you?" Asked the blonde as he held her tighter.

Hinata thought of something easy." Call me H2." She knew it wasn't brilliant name but it would suffice for now." And what should I call you?"

"Well call me Uzu then, I always like that name."

She looked over at the clock and it read 3:45a.m.

"I have to be at work in four hours! I'm going to look a total mess tomorrow, then I have to explain how I blew a million dollar deal." All her fears rose back up into her soul as reality came rushing back in.

"About that what you were telling me, it's against the law and business ethics for any company to behave that way. They can be sued and if the media gets hold of that information their reputation can suffer a big hit resulting in loss investors and income. Especially if more women come forward with the same sexual accusations which can lead to major lawsuits." He reached over and wrote down a couple of article numbers and the number to the police station for attempted assault.

"How do you know of these articles?" Hinata listened carefully to the blonde.

"Hey I did go to College, plus once you go the police station the company will bend over backwards for you not to pursue your charges."

She had to admit that was some of the best advice she received today. She quickly climbed on top of her special friend for tonight. She felt empowered on how she was in control of the love making. What she was feeling now was indescribable, this must how her father felt everyday. It was no secret Hiashi always had a mistress or two on the side but he took care of his family and business. Hinata use to hate him, her mother knew all about the affairs but never once question him or get mad. She just accepted like an obedient wife, loyal to the end. Now she had this man doing her bidding, taking her to ecstasy every minute, she realized that sex without unnecessary worrying about what her family thought was heaven in itself. All this man had to do was be on her beckon call; this was the kind of relationship that she wanted. This man right here was hers, her toy, and her sexual pleasure tool. This is the start of this twisted friend with benefits along with malevolence obsession of pleasure.


	2. Two Sisters Same Man Different Outcomes

Hinata stood in front of her father's desk; he looked at her with his stern eyes.

"So I was told that you approached the chairman of Global Wireless Network and told him that you would press charges on one of their CEO's for attempted sexual assault and further more you said that you would sue them and bring forth more women in their company with the same accusations to also pursue a civil lawsuit as well. Forcing them to accept our terms for a contract that greatly benefits us for the next four years, you also told them if they don't agree to the terms you would go to the media as well am I correct?" Hiashi folded his hands together and waited for his eldest daughter answer.

Hinata nervousness began to make her visibly shake, her father eyes made her look to the floor.

"Yes I did, it was the only way to take down Dong-sik a peg or two and get the contract."

"So you resorted to blackmail am I correct?" Hiashi leaned back in his chair.

"I would say it was more like a coerced negotiation tactic." Hinata finally looked at her father in his eyes.

Hiashi sat there and began to lightly chuckle and then a full blown out laugher that startled his daughter.

"Finally you're acting like a Hyūga, I'm so very proud of you Hinata. You even forced them to fire that Dong-sik bastard." Hiashi had never been more proud of his daughter than this moment in his life right now.

Hinata couldn't believe it, she wasn't a failure in his eyes at this point in time and he had a genuine smile on his face. For the first time in her life she felt happiness when dealing with her father.

"Hinata go take the day off and go to that famous restaurant Akimichi's Bistro, you deserve it. Take my credit card and get the most expensive dish they have." Hiashi stood up and ushered his daughter out of his office. On the way out of the office they ran into Hanabi.

"Congratulation big sister I heard you pulled the Wireless Network account, when I'm finished giving my report you can tell me all the details on how you did it." Hanabi smiled as she watched her father scoot Hinata out of his office.

He finally was able to get his older daughter out of his office as he patted her on the back and his attention went to Hanabi. Hiashi grabbed Hanabi's report and sat down and glanced at the paperwork in front of him. This assignment was just as important as Hinata's was and he was waiting on this one as well.

"Nothing short of perfect from my youngest daughter but it seems like now you will have some stiff competition from your older sister. I'm thinking of sending her over to the Namikazie Hotel chain, I heard that they are opening three casinos and they will need top notch security system and state of the art surveillance with anti-cheating devices. If he's impressed by what we do with these new casinos of his, he may hire us to update all of his hotels across the country. If we could get a contract with the Namikazie family we could be in the black for at least two decades. But we have two obstacles ahead of us; one is Gai Industry of Advance Technology. The other is to get an appointment with Minato, he's hasn't been accepting any business meeting or clients in the last two weeks. He sends everyone to his personal assistant Kakashi and he tells everybody the same thing, he will get back to you at his early convenience. Since he has a son around Hinata's age I figured I would send Hinata to meet him, she could use her feminine charm on this let me see what was his name again….oh right Naruto Namikazie. Then he would be able to set up a personal meeting with his father for us" As Hiashi looked around his desk and found the information about Minato's son.

"Wait Naruto Namikazie? I went to college with him. When I was freshman he was an upper class man, I knew him for six months before he graduated. Give me this assignment father; I can get you that meeting. Hinata will blow this opportunity; Naruto needs to be handled with the most gentles of touch." Hanabi stood up with excitement in her voice.

"You sure you can handle this assignment? I need this done within two months; we need to be the very first company Minato needs to see. I'm counting on you Hanabi.

Hanabi smiled, she finally had a mission to accomplish that was business but more personal for her. She looked down at the name and smiled as she reminisced on how she first met Naruto Namikazie.

* * *

Hinata looked at her phone and pondered should she call the blonde she met last night. She sat down still staring at the phone in her own world where she didn't even hear the waiter speaking to her. She looked up at the waiter and just asked for a cup of coffee. She decided to send the man name Uzu a text message to see if they could meet later on tonight.

* * *

Naruto laid in the bed worn out from last night bed activities; he didn't even hear his childhood friend unlock the front door to his apartment.

"Hey idiot wake up your dad wants to see you right away, so get your ass in gear!" Shikamaru pulled back the covers to wake his blonde friend.

"Damn what the hell is up with you coming over so early? All those bartenders I hired yesterday never showed up, me and Choji had to come down to the bar and work all night."

"You mean Choji did! He called and told me you left with some bar room bimbo. Now let's go!"

Naruto sluggishly got up and walked to the bathroom to bathe.

"What does my dad wants? Shit its only 7:00 a.m., this is too early." Naruto got into the shower and washed up.

Shikamaru yelled from the other room that he didn't know. As he finished he got dressed and followed his friend to the company car.

"You're mom and grandparents are at your dad's office also along with your cousin Karin, I don't know what's happening but whatever it is it's big." Shikamaru opened the limo as they got into the car together.

"Really? Must be big if everybody is at the company this early. Do we need to call the lawyers?"

"Let's assess what going on first before you call Sasuke, we might not even need him." Shikamaru sat and read the paper as he waited for the driver to take them to their destination.

As they arrived, they quickly went to the top floor to see what needed the whole family attention. As they walked into the office Naruto saw his grandparents Tsunade and Jiraiya consoling Karin as she sobbed hard into the chest of her grandmother.

"What's going on with Karin?"

"Sasuke! He abandoned me Naruto! He came home last night and started packing his clothes saying he can't live like this anymore! He said he's going to live with his one true love! How can he do this to me? We've never argued and yet I made him this unhappy for him to leave me? We been together for five years and married for three and this is what I get? Infidelity, betrayal and heart break. Why? What did I do wrong? I've been a loyal and loving wife!" Karin embraced her grandmother tightly as she began to cry harder.

"We can't let this treachery done to our family go unpunished; I want to make Sasuke pay for what he did. The first thing to do is fire the law firm office of Uchiha as retainer from my company. Then after that will get a little creative for Sasuke's infidelity." Minato knelt down to comfort his niece.

"Dad don't get all crazy, there has to be a mistake. Sasuke wouldn't willingly hurt Karin like this. Sasuke's my best friend just let me go talk to him and straighten everything out."

"No Naruto, Sasuke deceived us all. Let your father handle this and you just stay out of it." Jiraiya came and placed his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Tell him Karin, tell him everything." Kushina looked over at her son.

"The woman Sasuke left me for is your former fiancée … Sakura Haruno! They've been together for the last seven years." Karin sobbing became more intense as she told her cousin of his friend true nature and the things told to her by Sasuke himself.

"Impossible…no that's not true, that's just not possible. They would never do that to me." He backed away slowly as his world began to crumble once again.

"Think about it, she had a full ride to any college in the country of her choosing. The college you went to was the cream of the crop but she goes to some second rate college with her grades being the highest in her high school in ten years. She could have easily gone to the same college as you. You said you had a feeling that she was cheating but never had any proof…now you know." Tsunade stood up to comfort her grandson. "If all three of you went to the same college she wouldn't be able to deceive you but Sasuke going out of town to see her wouldn't raise any type of flag since he didn't have to tell you where he was going. They knew exactly what they wanted to do and how to do it but the question is why?"

Naruto looked stunned at the news he received, he quickly ran out of his father office and to the elevator. He ignored their request to stop. His only destination was to the woman's home, who destroyed his heart and left him a broken shell of a man two years ago. His anger disappeared with time but what he was told seemed to manifest all over again. He jumped in the limo and told the chauffeur to head to Baker and Superior Street. and to speed all the way there.

He made it to Sakura's house and knocked on the door furiously. Sakura came to the door and opened it to see a piss off Naruto. He quickly pushed by Sakura and headed to her bedroom, all she could do was to try and hold him back from getting into her bedroom. He opened the door to see Sasuke putting on his underwear.

"Naruto…I'm..." Sasuke was so surprised by his best friend arrival at his former fiancée house he was like a deer caught in the headlights of moving car.

Naruto quickly rushed Sasuke and delivered an over hand punch that knocked Sasuke to the floor. He stood over Sasuke and steadily kicked him in the ribs.

"How could you do this to Karin? How could you do this to jme? I was your best friend, we grew up like brothers." Naruto continued to kick Sasuke until his shin began to hurt.

"Naruto stop this at once! Don't hit anymore! We're in love! We always have been in love, I'm sorry but this isn't anyone's fault. Just let us be together, we want a life together and to raise a family. We've never met to hurt you, he's my soulmate Naruto." Sakura ran over and threw her body on top of Sasuke to stop Naruto's savage attack."

"You're nothing but betrayers; I gave you the world Sakura and also gave you part of my heart and soul. We were together since we were fifteen; you confessed to me that you loved me. As we got older you made me think that everything was my fault you were unhappy! To make up for it you had me pay your bills, you made me buy you expensive purses, clothes and shoes just to make you smile once again. You two are made for each other. But remember this when you build happiness on someone else's misery your foundation will come tumbling down…. your relationship is already doomed to fail. Enjoy your life together." Naruto stormed out of Sakura's house and headed straight to the limo waiting on him. As the driver pulled off Naruto received a text message.

Would you like to get together this evening?

I can bring some food for you, I know being a bartender

you work late and can't eat right, we need to keep

your energy level up. 2H

" _She thinks I'm a bartender by trade, how cute."_

Naruto text her back saying yes and she responded by saying to meet back at the same hotel. Hinata could not believe it; she was doing things she only read about in books or seen on television. She didn't know if she wanted see the blonde or have sex. Either way it involved her special friend with benefits that made her anticipation feel spine tingling. She had six hours to go and he was worth the wait. As she was about to leave Hanabi sat down next to her.

"So tell me big sis why are you all smiles and blushing? Got a big date planned?" Hanabi called the waiter and asked for a large black coffee.

Hinata never said a word as she looked at her phone and placed it on the table and took a sip of coffee and picked back up the phone to look at the message he sent her again.

"Oh my God you got a date for tonight, who are you going out with? You got to tell me, I really have to know." Hanabi excitement caused many of the customers to turn their head in there direction. Hanabi looked closer at Hinata and noticed some red mark on her neck she tried to cover with makeup and she had light bruising on her right breast." You got to be kidding me queen of the virgins got love marks? I guess my sister isn't as innocent as she claims to be. So he got to third base with you?"

Hinata turned a darker red than her sister ever saw her turn.

"Holy shit on a cracker! You did it! You did the big _IT_ , didn't you? You did you lose your virginity! To whom?" Hanabi for the second time cause the people to turn to look their way.

"Hanabi be quiet and let's talk about something else…please change the topic." Hinata was so embarrassed she covered her face with her dinner napkin.

"You have to tell me everything tonight ok? I want every juicy detail"

Hinata shook her head in defeat.

"Do you think dad would approve of this would be suitor of yours?" Hanabi looked at her sister and waited for her answer.

"No he's not a suitable suitor, so right now little sister I'm still single. Last night was just one of those nights that passion took over."

"Will you ever see this man who took your virginity again?" Hanabi had an evil looking grin as she kept embarrassing her sister.

"Enough about me, what assignment did dad give you?"

"Believe it or not I'm looking forward to this assignment, I get to see a certain blue eye blonde I fell in love with when I went to Ōtsutsuki College. After four years I still remember that smile that can bend me to his will. My heart always felt like it would pound out of my chest, I had to stay close to him just to make sure my heart would calm down. He was the soul reason why I enjoyed my college days. I always wanted to make him mine; now I have my chance to finally make my dream come true.

" _Hmm…Hanabi loved somebody beside Konohamaru? This is news to me and he was blonde with blue eyes just like my special friend. But he's around Hanabi's age my friend is around my age. Who knew we both find blonde and blue eye men attractive."_

"So is this so called love of your life worthy of you? You know dad doesn't approve of most men that come looking to conquer a Hyūga's heart to make them a wife.' Hinata took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh he definitely meets all of dad's criteria, after this I'm going to ask him on a date. Look at the time I have many things to finish up but tell me how your date went when I see you tonight at home." Hanabi got up and hugged her sister.

"I already told you that…"

"Hinata you keep looking at the clock and then you check your cell phone for the time. That shows you can't wait for tonight." Her little sister smiled and left the building.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

Hinata laid on top of her man for the night as she breathed heavy trying to calm down her heart rate.

"Wow that was better than yesterday except you were a little rougher with me today." She asked her friend with benefit to rub her pelvic area.

"I'm sorry I …"

"I didn't say it was bad, it just surprised me that's all. I can't believe it; we've been at for nearly three hours. I need to wash up and go home." Hinata tried to rise up but she felt some strong arms hold her back down.

"Do you mind if I hold you for at least another five minutes? Your body feels really soft and I love the way you smell."

Hinata smiled but she kept her head down so he couldn't see it. Her face felt flush and her heart was racing but not due to the sex they just had but the words that came out of his mouth.

" _This woman is different from any other, she's sweet. I don't know her name but I can tell she's really kind deep down. I shouldn't take out my frustration sexually on her like that, we said that we would hook up to release our inhibitions but I need to be careful on how I treat her. Maybe this is just the kind of relationship I need and deserve. Since Sakura left me two years ago I always felt incomplete and could never hold a relationship after that. I failed with Shion, Shizuka and many more. I think I can be content with this type of relationship."_

"Hey do you think you can go for a round three before you go home?" Naruto gave a foxy grin as he climbed on top of her.

"Yeah, I'm ready for round four and five as well. Who needs sleep when you can have great sex? I'll stay another hour or two." She wrapped her arms around his neck and raised her legs so he could have an easy entry to her. All she could do was smile ear to ear at the blonde as he position his self on top of her.

* * *

Hanabi stood in front of the mirror with her robe on; she looked at herself and disrobed. She looked at her body and examined it closely in the mirror. She had no stretch marks, no tattoos no blemishes on her body. Her body was perfect in every form and fashion. If any man saw her body they would think she was perfection personified, but this young girl only saw the flaws in her body.

" _I wonder if Naruto saw me now would he be attracted to me? If my breast were bigger like Hinata's would I be more desirable? Would he want to touch me as a man touches a woman he craves for? Would he want to taste my body and seize my lips with pleasure? Or would he still see me as that scrawny little seventeen year old girl that followed him around campus aimlessly? I want to know how it is to make love to someone your body been yearning for. Will it quench my sexual desire or will it spread the flames of my passion even further? I can't believe after four years of you in my dreams I will finally be able to see you face to face once again."_

 **As she went down memory lane…**

"Hey its little Habanera Hanabi, did you come here just to see me by chance?" Naruto knelt down to her level as he looked her in the eyes and gave her wide smile as he patted her head.

"As if! I have friends in this fraternity too you know! And where do you get off making up a weird nickname for me and patting my head like a child? And what you learned a new Spanish word and decided to use it in a sentence?" She was blushing hard and her words were close to stuttering, he was too close and touching her. Her father raised her with confidence but at the moment it took a sudden leave from her body. All she could do is put on a brave and cold front so he wouldn't notice her true feelings.

"Well right now you are so adorably cute it isn't' even funny but in about two more years you're going to be insanely hot that you'll be the woman that comes into a room and all eyes will be on. And I can't wait two more years to tell you I told you so." Naruto lifted up her chin and gave her a wink that made her heart flutter like crazy.

" _I don't want anyone's eyes on me except for you Naruto, why can't you see that? I maybe young but I know for a fact that I want to stay by your side forever._

 **Back to the present**

"You're late Naruto, you said in two years it's been four. I guess I can forgive you if you tell me I'm the most beautiful woman you come across in your lifetime." Hanabi smiled; maybe fate was looking out for her when her father gave her this assignment.

Thinking about Naruto her body began to heat up. Although she would be using her imagination to satisfy Naruto in a sexual way in her mind it would be a self gratification that would release all her sexual frustration through masturbation of thinking of the blonde she had fallen in love so hard for. Her hands began to wonder as she touched her breast and her other hand began to slowly go down to her nether region. She began to breathe hard as she imagined Naruto's strong hands exploring her virgin pussy. She imagined him tasting her as she moaned in blissful enjoyment of his touch. She walked over to the bed to finish up her sexual fantasy.

"Naruto I stayed a virgin just for you, I want to give you what I hold precious. I want you to know that I will bear the pain of losing my virginity because you're worth that pain. You are the only one worthy that I would ever let make love to me. I want to be your woman… no I want more than that. Your friend, lover, confidant, wife. Please Naruto let me be your Habanera Hanabi, the only woman you look at for now on." Hanabi's night of sexual escapades was about to begin as her imagination started to unfold, she was about to call out Naruto's name the rest of the night as her hands began to fondle her body. She would soon release all of her desires through a visual dream of self loving masturbation rapture of the one she holds close to her heart.

Next Chapter

Two Lovers Named Sasuke and Sakura.

This is their story on how it all began.


	3. How It All Began With Love and Deceit

THE OBJECT OF MY OBSESSION

" **Stronger than lover's love is lover's hate.**

 **Incurable, in each the wounds they make."**

Sakura looked down at the man who stolen her heart when she was child as she moved some of his hair back to look fully at his face as he slept, she still couldn't believe that she finally got the man of her dreams. Both of their families hated the fact they were together, it was due to the loss of family financial income and gossipy rumors among business colleagues and friends. Now they even had the detestation of the Namikazie family along with Naruto and their friends. Their scenario played like a fairytale, the princess who belongs to a ruthless family who treated her like scum and a future filled with despair with a man she didn't love. Then rode in prince Sasuke to save her from her hellish nightmare of a life, he was everything she hoped for. Smart, handsome and she had his heart completely. She knew that they were met to be together forever. Not even heaven or hell could separate them; it was a true love romance. They were the modern day Romeo and Juliet except without the suicide part. She cuddled closer to the sleeping Uchiha as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer as she heard his heartbeat and smelled his manly scent. She would do anything for this man. She did everything to get him and she would do anything and everything to make him stay, all her dreams, hopes and desires lie within being only with him. She started to reminisce on the day she met the love of her life, one Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Ten years ago…**

"Remember Sakura I need you to make friends with the little blonde boy over there with the spiral on front of his shirt. He is very important for your future; this boy when he gets older can give you everything in life. All you need to do is be his best friend, that's all." Mebuki straighten up her daughter's appearance.

Mother and daughter watched as he played soccer with the other kids. He seemed to be really close to the little blonde girl called Ino, the red haired girl called Karin and three little boys named Shikamaru, Choji and Sasuke.

"He looks sort of dumb with that grin, what about the dark haired boy who's he's playing with. He's seemed like a nice boy, can I be friends with him instead?" Sakura couldn't take her eyes of the dark haired little boy as he ran up the field with the soccer ball.

"Sakura for once in your life listen and do what I say! It cost me and your father an arm and a leg to get you to go to his school. We did this for you! All you have to do is be friends with Naruto Namikazie, that's all. You do this and you'll make me and daddy so very proud of you. Now just act casual and greet him, tell him that you go to the same junior high school as him." Mebuki scooted her daughter toward the group of friends.

Sakura heart was beating fast, she was always nervous about meeting one person now she was about to meet five kids her age. She steadily walked toward the group thinking of what to say with her head down when she ran directly into the dark haired raven boy and was knock down.

"Ouch…! That hurts." As she felt her rump from the fall.

"Sorry, you all right there? You should watch were you're going, you could have walked into a pole or traffic." He lowered his hand so he could help her up.

"Thank you." She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Wow look at the lady killer Uchiha, who's your friend?" Naruto came by and smacked him on the back so hard it made loud thud sound.

"Shut up dobe! I knocked her…"

"Off her feet with your good looks?" Naruto and the rest of the group started to laugh.

"Hey your Sakura Haruno right? I recognize that pink hair of yours." Said Ino as she wiped away her sweat with her towel.

"The brainiac of the junior high or the Goddess of the Great Grades as they like to call her. So this is her? You put Sasuke to shame on that school competency test; you might be on Shikamaru level if he decided to stay awake for the test." Naruto toss the soccer ball to Choji.

"Hey want to hang with us? That loud blonde is my cousin Naruto, that emo over there is my boyfriend Sasuke. The lazy one is Shikamaru and the blonde girl with a professional fashion sense is Ino and the fat boy over there is Choji." Karen pointed to each of them.

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Yelled Sasuke with authority.

"And I'm not fat you red headed nit-wit, I'm big boned!" Choji was ready to knock her head off for that comment.

Sakura smiled at the group, they were a tightly knitted group of friends that acted if they were family of brothers and sisters. She couldn't help but feel like she belonged with them. Then she noticed a group of women coming their way. Two blondes, two dark haired women, one large brown haired woman and a deep red headed woman who hair looked like fire. Naruto went to the older blonde woman as Sakura heard him call her granny which seemed to make her mad as she chased him to the red head woman as he called her mom to save him from his grandmother. They all discussed where to take the children for lunch when they noticed an extra child.

"Hey mom, can our new friend Sakura come with us? She's really cool and smart." Naruto started pleading with his mother.

"Taking someone's child without permission is kidnapping dear, maybe next time when I meet her parents sweetie." She pulled her son's cheek as he yelled ouch.

"My mom is over there sitting at the table if you would like to talk to her?" Sakura pointed to her mother at the picnic table.

Tsunade and her daughter-in-law went to introduce themselves to Sakura's mother. The two exchange pleasantries to her mother and invited her to come as well. They told her that lunch would be on them and they hope she could come. She accepted their invitation and followed them back to the large group. Mebuki saw her daughter talking to the boy she told her to, this put a smile upon her face. She told them that before they go she wanted to straighten herself up and her daughter as they headed toward the bathroom

"Sakura you did very well keep doing what you're doing and the world is yours. Make Naruto your soul purpose in life and you will be forever happy. He will take care of our whole family when he gets older and marry you. Make sure that you pretend to like him until he truly likes you, scratch that make him love you no matter what. This is all you have to do my perfect little child if his heart is yours so is his fortune."

Finally things would go their way for the Haruno family if Naruto would fall in love with their daughter. But can happiness truly be measured by money?

* * *

One year and three months later….

"I see you spend all your time with Naruto do you like him or something?" Asked Sasuke as he talked to Sakura at the school locker.

"No we're just friends, I just go over to his house to help him with his school work that's all." Sakura blushed hard over the scowling Uchiha.

"Since were at that age of dating, why not go out with me tomorrow? I mean if you like?" Sasuke was lost for the first time with his words.

"Like a date, _date_? Really? Just you and me only?" Sakura heart was racing; she thought she would have a heart attack right on the spot.

"Yeah, we can go checkout a movie or go to an arcade. Or you can pick something you like to do." Sasuke for the first time flashed all of his teeth with a smile.

"No that's fine; you can pick me up at my house at noon, ok?" Sakura couldn't believe it, every girl had their eyes on Sasuke and she was chosen by him to spend time alone. Her greatest wish was coming true.

Both teens were nervous and couldn't look at each other in the eyes; both couldn't wait for the next day.

Sasuke wandered back and forth in front of the Haruno's home wondering how to approach Sakura's parents. Sure he met them on numerous occasions but this was the first time he would ask to take their daughter out without the rest of the group. He slowly walked to the door and rang the bell. Kizashi Haruno answered the door. He told Sasuke to come on in and to make his self at home as he sat back down to watch the Cavs and the Golden State Warriors highlights. Mebuki walked in and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"My, what brings the young Sasuke Uchiha over on a fine Saturday afternoon like this? You and the group going on a little adventure today?" Mebuki came and sat down next to Sasuke and her husband.

"No it's just me and Sakura today." Answered Sasuke.

This got both of the parents' attention.

"Like a date?" Both asked at the same time.

"Yes. I'll have her home before six, we're just going to the movies and get something to eat." Sasuke was known for keeping his cool but he was literally sweating buckets as Sakura's parents gaze never left his presence.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but didn't Sakura tell you that we had family plans around one o'clock. Maybe some other time you and Sakura could go out." Mebuki stood up and looked at the young boy.

"Oh she must've forgot, well tell her to call me when she gets back. Maybe we could go get something to eat instead." Sasuke stood up and walked to the door and said his goodbyes to her parents.

"Calm down Mebuki, don't jump to any conclusions." Kizashi stood up to stop his enraging wife from making a grave mistake with their daughter.

Mebuki flew past her husband and headed toward her daughter's room as she jump up the stairs three at a time.

Sakura stood their looking in the mirror at her new outfit twirling around hoping that the boy of her dreams would think that she looked like an angel in it. She couldn't wait for Sasuke to come over; this was the day she was waiting for since she met the little emo of her life. As she stood there staring in the mirror she noticed her mother in the background. She never saw such anger in her mother's eyes in her life.

"Mom what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sakura backed up in fear from her mother.

Sakura's mom rushed her and pushed her to the wall with such power it forced the wind out of the young teenager's lungs as she tried to scream.

"Didn't I tell you to stay by Naruto's side! You're going to go out with his best friend! Do you know what kind of problems this will cause once he tells Naruto of your so called date! This is your future, our future that you're ruining! Call Sasuke and tell him that you like Naruto, and then you go over to Naruto's house and tell him that their was a misunderstanding between you and Sasuke going out. Then you go and tell Sasuke that Naruto is the only one you like and that you like him only as a friend." Mebuki kept her daughter pinned to the wall.

"No I won't! Naruto is a really nice guy and I'm not some gold digging hoe! I can go to college and become a doctor and make my own money! I like Sasuke Uchiha! Do you hear me, I want to be with him!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You ungrateful little bitch! Just who do the fuck you think you're talking to? We got you into that school to make your life as easy as possible so you would never have to worry about money, shelter or food again. This boy you like can never secure you future financially. All his relatives' works for the Namikazie family for Christ sakes, the Namikazie pay for them to have a secure business future. Now do as your told Sakura I don't want to hear anymore of this teenage angst love bullshit!"

"No! Every second you make me spend with Naruto I began to hate him! Every breath, every sound he makes even his scent it makes me want to puke! The more you push me toward him the more I despise him. The sad part is that he treats me as a good friend and it's making me feel less than human being because of what you're making me do!"

"So you think that Sasuke is your soul mate huh? Did he tell you that just a week ago his family asked for a marriage proposal for him and Karin Uzumaki?" Mebuki looked at her daughter to make her understand.

"That's a lie! You're trying to trick me so I won't go on a date with Sasuke!" Sakura struggled to get away from being pinned to the wall by her mother.

"Am I? Then call and ask Naruto about the family proposal, it was agreed that the two would marry when they turn twenty years old. It was the talk at the table last week." Mebuki let go of her daughter and took Sakura's phone and handed it to her.

Sakura looked at her mother as she was handed her phone. Sakura hesitated as she looked for Naruto's number. If it was true then why would Sasuke ask her out on a date? The more she thought about it the more she didn't want to make that call. She could hear her mother screaming make the " _damn call and ask"_. As she called Naruto she kept praying that he wouldn't answer.

"Hey Sakura what's up?" Naruto sounded so up beat and happy.

"Nothing much, I just heard a strange rumor about Sasuke and I wanted to ask you about it. That's all."

"What strange rumor? Sasuke usually keeps to himself and to his close friends so if it's bad than it a hundred percent not true. You should know that Sakura." Naruto voice seemed to change with disappointment.

"No, no, no I heard this rumor that Sasuke and Karin are betrothed. Isn't that hilarious? Like those two are actually going to get married." Sakura played it off hoping that Naruto would think it was just a silly rumor that she halfheartedly wanted to know.

There was complete silence for a couple of seconds.

"Well it's true, sort of. Sasuke asked for them to be engaged so he asked his parents to set up a marriage proposal. Both of our parents knew this would eventually happen since they are childhood friends. So both parents accepted the engagement contract but its better if you don't tell anyone else at school about this. They should have a normal school life instead of being teased by the other students. Plus they will get married when their twenty so things could easily change but I don't really see that since they both spend insane amount of time with each other."

"They spend that much time together?" Sakura heart was breaking on every word Naruto was saying.

Naruto started laughing." Of course, why would Sasuke ask for them to be married if they didn't? They're soul mates Sakura, even I know that."

Sakura tears began to flow down her cheeks steadily the more she found out about Sasuke's life. She told Naruto that she would call him back later.

"Satisfied with the answer you received? Your future is not with Sasuke but Naruto, did you really believe that Sasuke would love you more than his betrothed? Karin has money, power and the Uzumaki and Namikazie name and fortune. Now what do you have to compare to that Sakura? Do you think that Sasuke would choose less instead of more? Sasuke knows what kind of future he wants and it doesn't involve you." Mebuki hit Sakura with a cold slap of reality.

Sakura looked for Sasuke's number and called him.

"Hey Sakura, I stop over but they said you have plans. Do you want to do something later?" Sasuke sounded really excited to hear from her.

"Sasuke I think that we shouldn't spend time alone, I think that we should just be friends. When we're around the others act normally and let me have a normal school life. You should concentrate on Karin for your future marriage." Sakura could literally hear her heart shattering into a million pieces as she hung up the phone." Satisfied mother? I'm going to Ino's house." She left her room and headed to the door to see Ino.

Sasuke looked at his cell phone; he wanted to tell her that it's just an agreement to marry in the future and that things can easily change. But he was so shock on what Sakura said he was lost for words. He decided to take a long walk and clear his head.

* * *

 **NARUTO TURNS FIFTEEN…A YEAR HAS PASSED**

"Hey Sasuke what do you think about Sakura?"

"She's alright I guess, why?"

"Well you two seemed to be avoiding each other more than usual and you rarely speak even when we're in a group. If you want I can try and smooth things over. Friends shouldn't hold grudges." Naruto passed the basketball to Sasuke for him to shoot.

"We're cool, but why bring her up? There has to be a reason." Sasuke took the shot.

"Well she kissed me last month; it was like out of the blue. People always assume we were a couple but I always thought she liked you for some reason. Then I found out you like my cousin, that'll tell you I don't understand who likes who." Naruto started to laugh.

"She kissed you? Like on the cheeks? Or did she kiss you on the lips?" Sasuke heart was hurting if it was on the lips.

"She kissed me on the lips and then she put her tongue in my mouth. Now that really surprised the hell out of me. She told me that I was the first boy she kissed and hopefully she was the first girl I kissed. I started to see her in a new light; I think I've fallen for her. That's why I'm trying to make things better by making you two friends again. It would be no fun if you two weren't part of my life because of some silly little squabble.

"Don't worry we'll work it out, after all you're our best friend." Sasuke wanted to cry but his pride stopped him.

The two continued to play basketball but Sasuke heart wasn't into it. All he could think about was Sakura and Naruto sharing a kiss with their tongues together. He decided to make up an excuse to leave so he could get his bearings on what to do and it started with Sakura.

Sasuke called Sakura on the phone to discuss her and Naruto as he headed home.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"So you kissed Naruto?" He sounded so casual without any emotions what so ever.

"Yeah and what's it to you? You got Karin remember? What I do with Naruto is none of your business got it!"

"You know as well as I do that you wanted your first kiss to be with me. You may care for Naruto but you don't love him the way you love me. That's why you want talk to me and you avoid me but look my way when you think I'm not paying attention. Naruto can only fill ¼ of your heart while I can completely fill it. No matter what Sakura I am the one you truly love for here and now and ever more." Sasuke was speaking from the heart that made Sakura cry.

"Don't call me anymore Sasuke, let me be with Naruto. He is the boy I truly want to be with." Sakura hung up the phone as she cried on being so cruel to Sasuke. She knew that he was right…he was always right when it came to her.

* * *

 **CONFESSION**

"I can't believe that Sakura confessed that she loved me Ino, I mean I thought I would be the first." Naruto cheeks were still red as he remembered what happened yesterday after the school homecoming dance.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, so what are you going to do? Will you two be a couple or just be close friends?" Ino talked to her best friend who looked clueless.

"I like her Ino and I mean a lot. She's always there for me, always encouraging me to do better. She even comes over to tutor me, my grades are excellent now and my parents really like her especially my mom. So yeah I want her to be my girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm so happy for you Naruto, treat her like a queen and always stay the sweet person you are, okay?"

"You got Ino; after all she is the girl I love." Naruto couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth.

Ino just smiled at her friend, she was truly happy from the bottom of her heart.

* * *

 **A Couple of Months later…Heart Ache**

"Hey Sasuke I'm thinking of breaking up with Sakura. She seems real distant and she always seems to be in a bad mood. I think the novelty of going out with me has worn off and I'm not her type. It's better to end this now than to drag it out and really be heart broken. I just hope we will still be friends afterwards." Naruto looked so sad that he couldn't even look at his best friend.

Sasuke couldn't believe it; he finally had a chance to tell Sakura his true feelings. Even though he felt Naruto's pain, his heart was finally happy once again. This time Sakura would hear his true feelings from the heart. He was wondering if he should tell Naruto about his feeling for the pink haired beauty who he couldn't get out of his head. He figured it would be better to see how things played out first before he told him and Karin about him wanting a relationship with Sakura.

"Naruto I have somewhere to be right now can we talk later about this?"

"Sure Sakura invited me over her house to talk, I feel real nervous about going since I'm about to be a deliverer of bad news. I'll call you once I leave Sakura's house, take care Sasuke."

Sasuke ran outside the school and called Sakura hoping she would pick up, she never did. He left text after text but she never responded to any of them. He thought of what to do, he decided to go over her house after Naruto finished breaking up with her. He wondered how she would respond after Naruto broke up with her and then he confessed within an hour of their breakup. Sasuke couldn't hold back his feelings anymore; usually he was emotionless when it came to the opposite sex but some how Sakura was different from any girl he met.

Sasuke had what he wanted to say to Sakura planned in his head all day; how he wanted to tell her he wanted to be hers and no one elses. His heart was racing with excitement the moment of truth was around the corner, it was all or nothing. Sakura would know his true feelings. As he walked in a happy stupor on seeing Sakura he bumped into Naruto coming around the corner.

"Hey Sasuke what are doing over in this neighborhood? Have you come to see Sakura?" Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah I wanted to clear any misunderstandings with us and ask her to tutor me in trigonometry since she aced the last five exams."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"I'm glad that you're making an effort to fix your friendship with her. But I think Sakura would like to be alone right now she needs her rest."

"It's just seven thirty, why would she need rest?"

Naruto smiled at his friend. "We just finished making love. I was going over there to break up with her and she told me that she was acting so strange because she wanted to advance our relationship even further but didn't know how to tell me without being shy or embarrassed. Her parents weren't home from work so she led me to her bedroom and we made love. Not once, not twice but thrice."

Sasuke sunk into a deep depression so quick that he thought he would lose his mind on what was told to him so casually. He had so much anger in him; he began to hate the situation between Naruto and Sakura. He took and touched the girl he fell in love with, this was an inexcusable act and Naruto was guilty of betraying him. He put on a false smile and walked away from his best friend. Naruto thought Sasuke was acting weird so he let Sasuke go about his business with Sakura.

Sasuke came to the front porch of her house and seen the door was cracked opened, he lightly knocked on the door and called her name. He walked in to make sure that Sakura was alright as he headed up toward her room. As he came to her room he saw her sitting on the bed crying. Her eyes were blood shot and her voice sounded like she was crying for hours. This surprised Sasuke; he came to tell her off but this sight of her caused pain in his heart as she sat their catatonic.

"Sakura." He said her name in a whisper. "Why? Why did you sleep with Naruto?"

"Because he wanted to break up with me, I couldn't allow that." Sakura tears rolled down her face as she heaved for air.

"Sakura what ever is going on and making you this miserable talk to me, I know that you don't love Naruto. You love me and I'm in love with you also, there is nothing the two of us can't overcome."

Sakura finally looked at the raven headed boy she loved for so long standing there hoping to help her. She got up and ran into his arms crying.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me; I made a very bad mistake. I shouldn't have listened to my mother. I've ruined myself and destroyed my pride for my mother's ambitions; I'm a nothing but a stupid slut!"

Sasuke grabbed her and held her tight. He told her to tell him everything from the beginning starting with her mother plans to the relationship with Naruto. Sakura continued to weep as she told Sasuke her mother's plans for her future. She was told to literally be like an obedient wife in training, that she should do everything Naruto tells her and to be totally submissive to his desires. Naruto was her first, middle and last priority in her life. Sasuke listened to it all; her family was similar to his. They always pushed him and Karin together but not to this extent. Sasuke's parents were the ones that went to the Namikazie's behind his back on the marriage proposal of Karin Uzumaki. Once he confronted his parents they went back to Naruto's parents and told them to let the children make up their own minds if they want to be together or not when they got older. Kushina and Minato agreed and their and were no hard feelings.

"Once I leave for college I'll get a doctors degree and be away from that controlling bitch of a woman called my mother! I always wanted you to be my first, never Naruto! Please help me forget what I've done, please let me erase that mistake and let you be my true first time making love."

She quickly pulled down Sasuke's head and gave him everything she had in a kiss. This nearly took away his breath and got his heart beating so rapidly he could feel it through his chest. Nature started to take over as he responded to her kiss, he pulled her closer and grabbed her butt and massaged it gently. The two newly acquired lovers explored their lust and affection for each other. Their bodies seemed to merge naturally as they continued to kiss each other as she led him to her bed. She pulled him down on top of her as she removed his shirt as her tongue licked his chest erotically. Many things started to go through the mind of Sakura, she just slept with Naruto and now she was sleeping with his best friend in the world. She started to think maybe she was some kind of slut or whore. It didn't matter her pain was being erased by the boy she loved, Sasuke was her first, Naruto was just a grievous error in her judgment that she had to live with the rest of her life. They removed their clothes as they looked in awe of each others bodies; she lifted her legs and guided Sasuke to her womanhood so she could give him her all. As Sasuke entered her, he gasped as he felt her tightness, wetness and warmth. The two continued to make love forgetting their troubles as a new liaison between the two lovers were being forged. Two parts of their relationship was being built, one on love the other in deceit.

Sakura memory of that night was etched into her soul; this was one of her joyous memories as a teen along with sorrow. It began with a living hell being with someone she didn't love to be with someone who loves her in return. She turned over from looking at her lover so she could go to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up as he heard his cell phone ringing; as he looked at the number it was his father calling him.

"Sasuke our law business is in danger of going bankrupt! All of our clients have cancelled their contracts and no other company seems to want to do business with us. Your relationship with the Haruno woman is costing you your family and birthright of the company. Everything is crashing down on us, we don't have enough to make payroll. If this continues I'll have to let some of our family members go along with some of the staff, the Namikazie family must have pulled in a lot of favors to hit us all at once. We called Itachi to comeback from Kumogakure to help us out, you need to leave her and go back to your wife Karin. I can't see us staying in business like this another three months; this is taking a toll on your mother's mental and physical state as well. Kushina and your mother were best friends since they were nine years old, now they don't even talk because of your selfishness. End this adulterous affair so we can all go back to our normal lives." Sasuke's father waited for his son's answer.

Sasuke never replied and hung up the phone. As he was about to put the phone back on the night stand he saw a text message from Karin from earlier in the day. As he read the message he frowned.

" _Enjoy your little hoe and new life but keep in mind everything comes at a cost. You've taken my dream of making a family and given me a nightmare of a cheating husband who never loved me. I don't need revenge or need to be avenged from your cruelty; your selfish behavior will be your undoing._

 _Your soon to be loving ex-wife Karin._

Sasuke realized that Karin loved him completely and that if he had a time machine he would go back and change everything _._ He married Karin to save his father company and now it was on verge of going bankrupt once again. Now he won't have Karin's money or influence to help his father's law firm. He sent a text telling Karin that they should talk tomorrow; he finished the text and laid back in the bed as he pulled Sakura closer to him as they slept perfectly together.

Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him as he watched her sleep, he couldn't help but be amazed on how beautiful she looked as she cuddled close to him while laying on his chest. It looked as if her pale skin glowed in the dark and her curves were all in the right places that made her even sexier than the first time they met. The more he looked at her he wondered what he ever saw in Sakura. This woman eased his pain with her body, something that no woman has ever done. Sure he had sex with women before but with her it was different, the way they had sex it was passionate and uninhibited. They both crave each others attention and body but Naruto didn't know exactly what she wanted out this situation besides sex. It didn't matter what she wanted, she could have it. He was reminded of that old saying.

 _A woman who asks for everything gets nothing but a woman who asks for nothing will get everything_.

" _Sakura I never thought I would ever hate you, I tried my best to forgive and forget but how you did me, all I can think about is how much I want to pay you back in full. You and Sasuke destroyed Karin's dream of a family, Sasuke knew since both her parents died she yearned to make a family for herself. The craziest thing is Karin will take care of both you and if she needs my help she's got it."_ Naruto's thoughts about his two traitorous friends made his blood boil.

For a person to go from love to hate so easily, first had to love that individual endlessly from the bottom of their heart.

 _Mosley_


End file.
